1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for decomposing alcohols to gaseous products, more particularly, to a process for converting an alcohol into hydrogen and carbon monoxide in the presence of a mixed metal oxide catalyst.
2. Description of the Art
Alcohols, and particularly methanol, have been proposed for several years as an alternative fuel source to conventional fuels such as gasoline. It has further been proposed that the methanol should be catalytically decomposed into hydrogen and carbon monoxide and that these two gases should be used as the fuel in an engine. For, example. S. W. Cowley and S. C. Gebhard of The Colorado School of Mines Quarterly Vol. 78 describe this concept and report the use of various methanol synthesis catalysts for the methanol decomposition. Further, Decomposing Methanol as a Consumable Hydride for Automobiles and Gas Turbines by Joseph G. Feingold. et al., also describes the decomposition of methanol over as catalysts platinum, palladium, copper. or zinc. In this proposal, both the hydrogen and carbon monoxide can be combusted to provide energy for conventional combustion or turbine engines.
In another previous proposal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,086 describes a process for the steam reforming of methanol to produce hydrogen by contacting the reactants with a catalyst containing oxides of zinc, copper and up to 10 percent by weight of thorium. Steam reforming, it be noted, is a reaction in which methanol reacts with water in the form of steam to form hydrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and water vapor. The present invention is directed to a process in which methanol is decomposed to form hydrogen and carbon monoxide.
Another previous proposal is U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,256 which describes the use of a catalyst containing oxides of the metals copper, nickel and chromium on an alumina support to decompose alcohols to hydrogen and carbon monoxide and a further proposal is U.S. Pat. No. 4,407.238 which describes a process for the dissociation of methanol to form hydrogen using a catalyst containing manganese, copper and chromium.
It is an object of this invention to provide a catalyst for the decomposition of alcohols which is of higher activity than the previously proposed catalysts, particularly at relatively low temperatures, for example about 200.degree. C., this being a temperature to which the catalyst can be conveniently heated electrically when cold starting.